Needy
by Chessa LaBelle
Summary: Renesme escapes the prying eyes of her parents...she goes to Jacob for comfort. Where will it lead? For mature audiences


**Needy**

**Renesme's hands flew to her ears as she let out a long irritated moan. Her parents had been going at it for hours now; and she couldn't stand it anymore. Jumping from her bed, she ran into the hall where she saw her parent's door slightly ajar. It didn't matter. The whole house practically came apart when they did it. Renesme crept closer, and saw her mother pinned to the king sized head board; her legs were wrapped tightly around her father's waist. Gagging, Renesme ran back to her room and grabbed her jacket. She couldn't stand being in this house any longer. Hopefully Jacob was home, and her parents wouldn't scold her come morning.**

**Jacob lay spread eagle on his new king sized bed. It was wonderful he thought; so many years trapped in that too-small broken bed were over! He sat up and pulled his shirt off; the rain outside was coming down in sheets, and he thought it was hailing now. No, it wasn't hail. There was knocking at the door. Jacob hurried from his dimly lit room and when he reached the living he could hear a familiar voice coming from outside.**

"**Jacob, Jake!"**

"**Ness?" Jacob unlocked the bolts and swung the door open. Standing there drenched from head to toe was Renesme; her eyes looked tired and there was no color to her skin.**

"**Get in here damn it!" Jacob pulled Renesme by the waist through the door and closed it. "Ness, what are you doing here?" He placed both hands on either side of her pale face. "You're freezing, here, take off your jacket."**

**Renesme shrugged out of her rain coat with Jacob's help. "I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you Jake." She held his eyes with an intense passion; one that made Jacob want to seize her up and never let her go.**

"**You ran all the way here?" He asked her.**

"**Of course I did, it didn't take me that long."**

"**That's not the point. You are all soaked Ness." Jacob lifted Renesme's night shirt at the hem and slid his hands over her bare, flat stomach. Renesme closed her eyes and sucked in a rattling breath. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're so cold."**

**Renesme turned her head so that she could feel his breath on her lips. It was warm and made her mouth water with hunger and thirst.**

"**I guess the rain caught up to me." She let out another small moan as Jacob slid his hands to her back, pressing his hot body against her now exposed stomach. **

"**Damn rain." He brushed his lips across the side arch of her smooth neck, and laid them at the base of her jaw-line. Renesme slowly moved her hands up over Jacob's tight, muscular stomach to his shoulders; where she pressed him closer to her.**

"**Jacob, can I stay with you tonight?"**

"**Hmm." Was all he could breathe. Jacob moved his mouth to lightly nuzzle against her lower lip. "You're trembling. I should get you something dry to put on."**

**But Renesme grabbed at the opportunity and molded her mouth with his. Jacob felt a hot jolt rush through his mid-section and couldn't control his eager hands from pressing Renesme's face closer to his. Jacob grabbed her chin with his thumb and tilted her head backwards slightly, drawing them up for air.**

"**Renesme Clary Cullen. You are tempting me."**

"**Hmm, what about those dry clothes?"**

**Jacob followed Renesme to his room. **

"**Oh Jake! When did you get it?" Renesme ran to the new bed and sank her hands into the soft covers.**

**Jacob sauntered over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a large white shirt and boxers. "I got it this morning; paid a mint for it too." He walked over to her and offered her his clothes. "I know they're not much, and they're huge, but it's all I have."**

**Renesme folded her fingers around his hands and the clothes and smiled. Looking up into his face, she eased herself closer towards him; pulling his muscular arms into her stomach. Jacob stared down at her with tired intense eyes. "Nessie." His husky voice was just a whisper. "Why did you come here exactly?"**

"**I…ah." Renesme struggled for the right words. "I just had to get away. I can't stand it anymore Jacob. Everyone treats me like I'm some kind of pet or something. Always having to have an eye on me."**

"**No, Ness," Jacob threw the clothes to the floor and embraced Renesme. "They love you Ness; we all love. You know exactly why we have to be so protective of you until you turn eighteen."**

"**I don't see why, I'm practically of age already." Renesme had molded her wet body to his steaming hot one. "Where are those clothes?"**

"**Here." Jacob turned around and picked the shirt and boxers off of the floor. "You should really take a hot shower." Jacob turned to face Renesme, but froze where we was. **

**Renesme had her back to him, wet shirt clumped on the floor at her feet. Her auburn hair stretched down to the middle of her bare back. "A shower can't make me warm as fast as you can." She said, looking over her shoulder.**

**Jacob did not say anything, but instead threw the clothes back to the floor and slowly made his way to Renesme. He stepped up behind her and placed his huge warm hands on her slender shoulders. She felt him caress her gently, and brush her hair away from her neck.**

"**You are starting to become too much for me Ness. Jacob let his warm breath flow over her neck.**

"**Jake…"**

**Jacob drew her into a passionate embrace with his arms around her waist; feeling, touching, needing all of her. Renesme let out an excited but surprised sign as Jacob increased his hold around her.**

"**Why?" He asked her in his deep voice. "Tell me why you came here Nessie."**

**Renesme tilted her head so that her hair could hide the hot scarlet filling her cheeks. "I need you Jacob. I can't tell you how many times I've laid awake at night listening to my parents; wishing it was you and me."**

**But that was all Jacob needed to hear; he latched onto her neck with is lips and dug his hands down the front of her night pants. Renesme's knees buckled, but Jacob's muscular arms kept her from falling.**

"**What do you say we try out my new bed?"**

**Renesme turned and laced her arms around his neck. "Do you promise not to tell mom and dad?" She teased.**

"**Hah. Only if you promise not to think about it when you're around them." **

**They both started laughing.**


End file.
